


What About Me

by VSOPale



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Kinks, OC, One Shot, Original Character - Freeform, Rough Sex, Secret Lovers, Smut, authority kink, but you guys can make it your own character, idk - Freeform, oral sex?, probably some choking?, smutty one shot, this was supposed to be fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VSOPale/pseuds/VSOPale
Summary: “Who would be” Steve asks as he stands up only seconds after, his hands in his pockets as he looks at her.She stays still, thinking about the question he just asked before she turned around, facing him “who would be what exactly?” She asked back.He took one step closer to her “Who would be compatible with you...”
Relationships: Captain America x Reader, Steve Rogers x OC, Steve Rogers/OC, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	What About Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is probably going to be a series but for now is a one shot between my XMen OC, Amy Brooks, and Steve Rogers. Mind you, Amy’s FC is Natalie Dormer. 
> 
> It gets spicy so ya know, had to do it lol.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy! 🥰

Before she could walk further into the Avengers tower, Amy took her high heels off, a pair of shiny black heels with a vibrant red underneath. Her white blouse was loosen, her red handbag on her other hand as she walked further through the walls until she reached the living room. 

Her handbag rested on the coffee table as her heels were discarded carelessly right next to said coffee table. She sat on the bone white sofa with a soft sigh of relief from sitting down, from finally being home, thinking of the many ways she will relax tonight.

Tonight was strange to say the least but not in a bad way, more like in a disappointing way. She thought perhaps this date would be nice, perhaps she had found someone new, but alas they weren’t compatible and that, in all honesty, broke her heart. 

“I thought you said you would be out for a while, you left for...” Steve says as he walks into the living room, checking his wrist watch “almost two hours? That’s a little short for a date don’t you think?”

Amy reclines her body back against the sofa, giving him a smile, altho tired, still a smile “Yeah well... it didn’t work out...” she simply said with disappointment.

Steve scuffed as he sat on the other sofa, almost across from her “was it that bad?” He asked with curiosity, which made her smirk “not that bad... we where just not compatible is all” she simplified it.

“What’s his name again?” Steve asked, which made Amy look at him unamuse “you know his name, Steve” she responded, a Hell’s Kitchen lawyer with a lot of baggage in his thoughts. 

She knew exactly who he was, which is why she knew it wouldn’t work out.

“Had to ask” he said “but- why do you think that? I’ve known you for long enough to know you’ve said multiple times how a normal life is all you want... so why not go with this person” 

Amy noticed the slight insistent tone in his voice, like he was trying to ask something without actually asking so.

She couldn’t tell him the reason was because this man was a vigilante so a normal life was not in the future for them. She couldn’t out him like that.

“I don’t know” she said instead “I just don’t think it would’ve worked, besides my mind is somewhere else anyway, until I figure out how I feel I think I’ll put my dating life on pause... is for the best...”

Outside the tall glasses windows a lighting could be seen, with thunder not so far behind, it began to rain, which made Amy smile, at least the night was ending with some nice rain.

She stood to her feet, reaching for her bag and kneeling slightly to get her heels “Goodnight Stevie” she said as she took her leave, walking away from both Steve and the sofa.

“Who would be” Steve asks as he stands up only seconds after, his hands in his pockets as he looks at her.

She stays still, thinking about the question he just asked before she turned around, facing him “who would be what exactly?” She asked back.

He took one step closer to her “Who would be compatible with you...”

His question lingered in her mind while she thought how to answer such a question.

“If they understand me, what I’ve been through, if they can hold a conversation with me, make me laugh, make me smile... if they can make me happy immediately I think that would be great assets to be compatible with me”

He stays quiet for a while, simply looking at her with so many unspoken words in his eyes, he made her curious, made her want to break her own promise.

“Stevie?” That made him scuff, to be called that, his handsome smile being shied away “What’s wrong?”.

“You smile when you look at me, but it’s not like the smile you give everyone else, it’s different, I can tell”

He steps closer but she doesn’t move at all, her eyes are fixed on him.

“And suddenly you are very observant, Captain Rogers” there’s something about what she just called him that makes him switch.

His eyes weren’t as warm as they were before, there’s a new dark flame in them and she can almost feel the heat of them burning her skin. 

“Ever since we’ve met I’ve known you’ve understand me better than anyone here, you get where I’m coming from, you don’t treat me like I’m stupid... you are genuine with me, and I appreciate that, I appreciate you, Amy” 

There’s some sweetness in his words. A true gentleman after all, but still the way he was looking at her was making her knees quiver, ever her breath gave her away.

“That’s all I ever wanted, to help you feel welcome” her eyes roam down his body, she caught herself as she was reaching his chest, looking right up again.

“I really should get going... is late” 

“Very late...”

His hand reaches for her arm, in a way stopping her from leaving, when she looked at him he was close enough to breath the same air she was, skin to skin, nose to nose, hearts spiking up in beats.

She had no time to call his name and ask him to not kiss her, his lips taking away her words in such a soft and melting way.

Her hand resting on his bicep as if pulling him closer, silently asking for more.

She could feel his arm hold her waist, pulling her closer just like she wanted and what was a sweet kiss began to be more intense.

And she didn’t want it to stop.

Her handbag and shoes all scattered around their feet, she didn’t seem to care and neither did he.

The kiss lingered for so long their lips where stained in burgundy.

“Steve-“ she could finally say once she was able to speak but instead of a response, he scooped her up, her legs around his waist as he looked at her.

He didn’t need to say anything.

“Your bedroom”

And he complied.

—————————————————————

The door closes right as her back hits the bed and what greets her is him hovering right above her, one arm holding him up, the other cupping her check while he resumes the kiss they had shared earlier. Only this time it feels like he has no restraints, he is making sure she’ll remember this kiss forever.

And it’s working.

Her delicate fingers roam his arms, feeling the fabric of the bottom shirt he was wearing today, something beige with soft blue and yellow plaid. She liked that shirt if she was honest.

She wanted to undo it if she was honest.

His hand rest on her throat, not squeezing, only making sure she’s looking at him, it’s a nice surprise to her.

“What did you call me earlier... I wanna hear it again”

There’s that smirk of hers, she saw it in his reaction, the way her calling him captain made him shift, it gave her a sense of power to see him react like this. 

“Captain Rogers”

Is not the word itself but the way she’s saying it what sets him off. In a second he is kissing her again while her hands work on the buttons of his shirt.

He was a good distraction but she managed to undo them all, revealing his upper body to her, the white tank too right underneath it, she almost smile because she expected it. 

He always knew how to properly dress and always looked effortlessly elegant.

There’s something sweet about his way of undressing her, he shows how much he cares about her without mouthing the words themselves.

He shares looks with her that silently ask her “is this ok?” and when she reaffirms him there’s a smile that melts her heart.

Doesn’t take them long to be completely bare for each other, she’s on her belly, he makes sure he hair is out of the way as he begins to kiss her neck.

Her hand reach back to curl her fingers through his hair, and his reaction to her touch makes her chuckle softly. 

His knees are hard on the bed while his hand grip her hip, making sure she’s also on her knees, her bare ass grinding against his exposed erection making the captain grunt against her ear.

That made her smirk again, that smirk will be the death of him.

“What are you going to do, Captain Rogers? Are you going to give me what I deserve? Treat me right? Show me what I have been missing?”

Every word made Steve grind some more against her, making the captain lose his focus, making him do noises he only would do behind a close door.

And she was the cause of said noises.

“Yes I am” he responded breathlessly “I’m gonna give you that and more doll face”

There’s a satisfactory sigh that escapes her lips and she is ready, more than ready, his fingers can feel the wetness he has cause between her legs and suddenly he’s salivating, wishing he could taste her, he doesn’t know what to do, his thoughts a mess of should he fuck her or should he eat her out, and he wishes he could do both things at the same time. His breathing under no control.

“Make me yours, Captain” her voice echoed through his rambling thoughts “I need you inside me Captain, please” now her voice was real, and he couldn’t deny how needy she sounded.

He had to comply to her wishes.

The head of his cock slipped over the folds of her core, making her shiver in need, making her look behind her shoulder and seeing him so concentrated it was almost adorable.

However her concentration went away the moment his cock slipped into her, making her gasp as he held on to her waist.

“Big-“ she whispered with a shiver “fuck you’re so big- Steve-“ 

She couldn’t see how he was the one smirking now but she could feel him “stop smirking, I’m being honest”

He tried to contain his breathing as he kissed behind her ear “Are you gonna keep it warm for me, doll face?” His words made her shiver even more. 

“I- Steve-“ “

that’s not my name right now, is it?”

He was enjoying this so much now she wondered where has this Steve been hiding.

“Yes Captain-“ she whispered “I’ll keep your cock warm for you, Captain... ah-“

His hips thrusted forwards, making her moan through her sentence, his grunts all against her ear as his breath was so warm against her skin, he started with a soft pace, building it up it seemed and she loved it, absolutely loved it. 

Her moans made him see stars, the way her mouth wasn’t shy to let every noise out was so beautiful, he felt butterflies in his stomach, he wanted to memorize the way she looked like this, so beautiful, all his.

“Captain- Captain please harder... fuck it feels so good Captain, so fucking good”

He leaned back, holding her hips as he crashed her against him, her skin and his slapping together as he grunted with each thrust he performed. 

“That’s it doll, keep screaming for me, keep being a good girl for your Captain” 

He spanked her, making her gasp in surprise as she bit her lower lip, her back arched as her hips where the only thing being held up, all by him.

The bed rocking with his thrust so much the the header was snapping against the wall behind it.

This angle making him thrust so much deeper that she couldn’t contain herself from aching, everything so overwhelmingly good.

She attempts to stand on her hands but all that does is allow him to envelop her in his strong arms, and soon enough his right hand was holding her left breast while his left hand played with her clit.

His body crushing hers as his thrusts were relentless, his hot breath and low grunts back against her ear.

Her body felt so tingly and she was seeing more than stars behind her closed eyes.

“Ste- Captain, please may I come? I need it so badly Captain please let me come”

The dirtiest of thoughts passed through his mind, her, on her knees, her mouth wide open, his cock resting down her throat.

And she saw into his mind, the thought made her shiver even more.

“Come then, come” his words where rushed, like he was in desperate need of release immediately, like a trigger she was off, her moans so loud as she climaxed around him.

It helped him trigger his own peak, his thrust more sloopy but still deep. 

In seconds they where both catching their breaths, holding each other, kissing each other while covered in messy bed sheets and sweat.

She smiled at him as she looked at her, his fingers tracing her jawline as he pounder. 

“We hace to do that thing you thought about, Captain Rogers” she sweetly teased as he chuckled softly.

“So you saw that, huh?” He asks a little flustered.

“I see everything, can’t help it, specially when I’m distracted”

They both shared a laugh before staring into each other’s eyes.

“What are we going to do, Stevie?” She asks with a softness to her words.

He pounder some more, wondering the same thing as she was “I don’t know yet, but... whatever awaits for us in the future I know it will be good... we will be ok, together”.

“Together” she repeated, giving him a sweet peak on his lips.


End file.
